


Birthday Treat

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: A birthday surprise from Hux leads to a very interesting interaction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Birthday Treat

Today was just like any other day to everyone, even you, but it also marked the day that you turned one year older. Nobody knew of course, unless they were looking at your file for some reason, and you didn’t tell anyone. Those in the First Order rarely did. Birthdays were usually recognized just in circles of family and close friends, and then celebrated either low-key or off base. 

You had no family, and only one person you’d consider a close friend. He was, however, too busy for you to bother with something as silly as a birthday. General Hux, Armitage, was hardly the sentimental type too. In fact, if someone on the outside were to observe your relationship, they’d hardly say it counted as a friendship. But it _was_. It was just...subtle. 

So when you walked into your room and found a box tied in a silk ribbon of your favorite color sitting on your bed you were confused. It was clearly a birthday present, but there was no card, nor tag.

Inside the box was your favorite dessert. And that was your only clue. Who else could know three details-your birth date, favorite color and favorite dessert-that were so personal? Sure your birth date could easily be found in your personnel file, but the other two details? It _had_ to be Hux. 

You checked the time, he’d be on the bridge right now, not due for a break for some hours yet. Ah, well, you’d just have to set an alarm. 

General Hux sighed as he sat down at his desk. Today was such a stressful day. Ren had been a handful, as always, and the new intern was so incompetnat! He glanced at the time and wondered if the only person he actually cared about was awake. Doubtfully. 

He wanted nothing more than to talk to you and get all his frustrations off his chest! Well, there was one thing he wanted more than that, but he was hardly in a position to demand _that_ of all things. That would be completely inappropriate and would ruin the relationship, _friendship_ , that had taken so long to develop. Still, he hoped your day had been easier than his. He hated that your schedule had shifted so that he barely saw you in weeks.

A pinging at the door drew him from his thoughts, he cleared his throat, sat up straight and hit the button that would open the blast doors. “Enter.”

He relaxed, and couldn’t help the tug at his lips as he saw you enter. You had both hands behind your back, very proper, and saluted him with your right hand. “General Hux, sir.” 

The blast doors closed and you dropped your salute. 

He greeted you and motioned for you to sit down. “Shouldn’t you be resting now? I don’t need personnel falling asleep on their jobs.” 

“Yes sir.” Part of him was alarmed with the formality of your tone. Perhaps this wasn’t a social call as he initially thought. 

“But I found an unmarked package in my room a few hours ago.” 

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him, his stomach dropped and he felt his heart rate increase. But mostly, he was trying to stop the warming sensation that threatened to color his face. “Oh?”

You nodded and set a box on his desk. Of course he knew what you were talking about. He had spent an inordinate amount of time looking for a discreet way to deliver this present to you. Not to mention the time he spent looking for the perfect shade of the ribbon tied on the box. Oh how foolish he felt now!

He nervously cleared his throat, “What is this?” 

As you unwrapped the ribbon he noticed a few indents in the silky material that gave tale to the fact that you had already opened it once. You removed the carefully packaged dessert, then you looked up at him and, if he were to look back at this later, he sucked in a sharp gasp at the pure brilliance of your smile. In that moment, shallow breath and quickened heart rate and all, he decided that he was going to give you the galaxy. 

You weren’t nearly as careful removing the transparent plastoid sealing in the food. “I can’t believe you remembered!” 

Hux suddenly remembered himself, he was a general of the First Order High Command, _not_ a lovestruck fool! He cleared his throat, “I don’t-”

The look you gave him cut his words short. “Oh, don’t try to deny it, _sir_.” Maker, he loved the way your voice made that little word sound. “No one else could possibly know this much about me.” 

“Your date of birth is listed in your personnel file.” He attempted to deny one more time.

“My favorite food and color is also in my file?” 

He cleared his throat again and looked down, seeing that you had evenly divided the small treat.

You hummed dramatically, “Welll, if it wasn’t you...I know I haven’t told anyone else my favorite foods or color…sooo, maybe they read my mind? There’s only one person on the Finalizer that can do that.” You stood up and turned to the door, “Who knew Commander Ren was so sweet?” 

Logically he knew, _knew_ , that you would never consider Kylo Ren a friend, much less a romantic partner, but just hearing his rival’s name leave your mouth made him panic. 

“Alright! It was me!” He shouted as he quickly stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk. 

You looked at him again and laughed quietly, “I know it was you. What I don’t know is why you even tried to hide it.” 

Realizing how ridiculous he must have looked, he sighed and sat down, inviting you to do the same. If he were honest, he’d admit that his feelings towards you were more than a little intense. Instead, he gave what sounded like a legitimate excuse. “It would seem inappropriate should anyone find out.” 

“We’re _friends_ , Armitage. It’s not even a crazy gift.” 

“Well, I suppose you’re right.” Because what else was he supposed to say? That he was afraid that you’d somehow reject him? 

He shook his head when he saw you push half the sweet to him, “I bought that for you.” 

“And I want to share it with you.” 

If you ever found out that he couldn’t say no to you! 

Split between two people, it wasn’t much more than two or three bites, but you still somehow ended up with crumbs on your face. “You’ve got a little something.” He motioned to the side of your face.

“Hmm?” You wiped your hand across the wrong side of your face.

He chuckled quietly and moved around his desk. “No, here.” 

His eyes caught yours as he gently cradled your chin in his hand while his thumb wiped away a bit of crumb. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, or to move his hand from the warmth of your skin. 

It was you to break first, turning your head out of his grasp shyly and muttering a meek thank you. Emboldened by your sudden change in mood, believing it to be the same emotions that thrummed in his chest, he nudged your chin gently so you would face him again. 

“Look at me.” Though his voice was gentle, quiet even, there was a certain sternness in it that made your heart skip a beat, or simply beat faster, or possibly both at the same time. 

You stared into his eyes for only a moment before your eyes slid closed as his lips pressed against yours, softly at first but it wasn’t long before his hand moved from the side of your face to grip the back of your head, your hands clutching at the front of his uniform, his tongue entwined with yours. 

Rather hastily you found yourself shoved onto his desk, thighs wrapped around his hips. He pulled away just enough to look at you with a suggestive smirk, “Happy birthday.” And then his lips descended upon your again.

The box that once contained your sweet treat fell to the floor, forgotten in a much more interesting birthday gift. 


End file.
